The New Kid
by Tech Deck chic
Summary: Hey all you people out there, please read this and review it, it's my first try!


Author's Note: All the characters except for Stephanie, Danelle and Cody are copyright of Scholastic. Song lyrics are from Ride it by someone (I don't remember who), and Angel by Robbie Williams. Please don't e-mail me and be mean to me, it was my first try! Sorry about the R/T fans. Oh and hey, Rock it' 67 is made up. Power 92 and The Bear from Edmonton rock! 

The New Kid

Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie. I'll tell you anything you want to know. My last name is Wood. I used to live in Spruce Grove, Alberta. I had good marks in school.

Then the whole world changed for me.

I was in our small town mall, in the bookstore. I had just gotten my allowance and I had enough money for the Visser book. It was part of the Animorphs series. In my room was a whole library, almost, of them. This was the only one I didn't have. I had numbers 1-35, all the Megamorphs, the Aternamorph, and all the chronicles, and now I was going to get the Visser chronicles. I was happy.

After I bought the book I was sitting on a bench waiting for my mom to come get me. Reading. Then an old man came and sat beside me.

"Do you like the Animorphs?" he asked me.

"Of course! I have all the books." I answered.

"What if you were given the choice to be one?" he asked.

"Is there any other possible answer except yes? I would love to fly and be animals."

"And would you bring a friend?"

"Yeah, I would bring Danelle."

"Would you bring two friends?"

"I would also bring her boyfriend Cody." I said, thinking this was getting kind of weird.

"Okay. I will see you again, but you won't remember this. What you will remember is that Danelle and Cody are your friends, and you should stick with them."

"Wha-?"

FLASH!!

Chapter 2

I woke up lying on my back on some grass. My head hurt. I reached up to feel it. There was a big bump. I rolled over and saw Danelle lying beside me.

"Danelle!" I shoved her, "Wake up!"

"What? Huh?" she bolted up, "Where are we? Where are we supposed to be?" she turned over and saw Cody. "Cody! Wake up, man, wake up."

"Danelle?" Cody asked, sitting up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but like Danelle said before, where are we supposed to be?" I said, "The only thing I can remember is you guys, my name, the sky is blue and the grass is green."

"Well, no duh." Said Cody, "But how does that help us?" A hawk flew by overhead.

"Hey you! Do you know where we are?" I yelled up at it.

"Uh, Stephanie, you are talking to a bird." Said Danelle. I shrugged.

"Who knows where we are? Maybe we're in the Land of Oz, and the birds talk." I heard laughing in my head. We all froze.

"What was that? Or maybe I don't want to know." Said Cody, "You people heard it too, right? Or am I going crazy?"

"You're crazy already, but I heard it too." I said. Then it came again. The laughing in our heads.

"I heard that, but I didn't hear it." Said Danelle. "Or maybe I heard it, then imagined I imagined I heard, but I really did hear it." Cody and I just stared at her.

I spun quickly. The hawk was sitting on a branch near us. 

"Tha-That-Hawk just-it-…" I stuttered.

"It talked. Yeah I noticed that. I kinda noticed the talking FREAKING bird sitting there." Cody said.

Said the bird.

"Andalites? Talking birds? Where exactly ARE we?" Danelle said.

The bird flew off the branch and flew away. We ran after it.

"Has anybody noticed we are following a talking bird who was just jabbering in our HEADS about 'Andalites'?" asked Cody, "Isn't that slightly weird?"

"Oh it's weird, but I think we should follow it." I said. We came to a barn.

It said. Not the barn, the bird.

< You're very pretty. And don't worry, they can't hear me. > I smiled, even though I thought it was weird being complimented by a talking bird. Then he disappeared. Soon five kids came in, followed by Tobias. One was a girl with blond hair, a black girl with brown hair, a guy with brown hair, another slightly brown guy with black hair, and a strange combination of them all.

"Okay, who are you, where you from, how did you appear in the middle of a field, and Tobias, why did you bring us all here?" asked the guy with brown hair.

"Well that's obvious. Bird-boy likes that girl, and he wants us to check her out, and please, Rachel, don't kill me." Said the guy with black hair. The blond girl (Rachel, I guess) dropped her hand. She was about to slap him.

Said Tobias, shifting uncomfortably on the rafters about that remark about him liking me.

"I'm Stephanie."

"I'm Danelle."

"And me, Mister Dress-up!" yelled Cody. Everyone laughed.

"No really, I'm Cody." He said.

"We don't remember where we are from, we don't know how we got into the field, and could someone tell us what's going on? What's this about 'Andalites' and 'Controllers'?" I said, speaking up for the group.

"Jake, buddy, you sure we can trust these people?" asked the short, black-haired guy, "Sure, Stephanie has a great body, but are they telling the truth?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Don't hurt me." He cringed. Jake rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. There's a bump on their heads, which adds to the memory loss thing, but how did they get to the field? The Ellimist? Hey, do you know what country you're from?

Danelle frowned and said slowly, "Canada? I think?"

"Ellimist. Another wonderful word to add to the dictionary of the weird." I said. They all laughed again.

"Well, at least they have good senses of humor." Said the short guy.

"Better than yours, Marco." Said Rachel. "Cassie? You can tell emotions well. What do you say?"

"I think they're right." Said Cassie, the black girl.

"Well I think about the ratio of them telling the truth are about two to one, but I am incompletely sure. Shure. Shore. Sh-sh-sh." Said the mix.

"Yea. Learn how to talk, buddy." Said Cody.

"Okay, I'll tell you all you need to know." Said Jake.

Chapter 3

Aliens were taking over the world. A nightmare in every little kid's reality had come true. The only thing to stop them was these five kids and an Andalite. The only thing was, they could turn into animals.

Confusing? It gets worse.

The bird, Tobias, is trapped in the body of a hawk, but the Ellimist let him morph again, even into his own body. The weird mix is Aximilli-Esgarouth-Isthill. He's an Andalite. His human morph is a mix between the others, except Tobias. He is a brother to the Andalite who gave them their morphing powers. Who is Tobias' dad. And we had to learn all this and more in a half-hour. Then they gave us the morphing powers.

Cassie made sure her dad wasn't there, since it was here barn. Then we chose our bird of prey morphs. Cody chose Gyrfalcon, as did Danelle. I guess they wanted to be 'birds of a feather'. I chose red-tailed hawk. I always had a thing for hawks. Then we 'acquired' seagulls and owls. We also got some wolf morphs. Then we rode the bus to The Gardens.

The Gardens was a zoo slash amusement park. We went to the back door and walked through the tunnels in between the exhibits. Tobias morphed to human, and he was cute. As in hot. As in melting-my-butter hot. I smiled at him, and he flashed me a grin that made me weak. Rachel shot me a death look. She had seen that.

"How do you people feel about Cheetahs?" asked Cassie. Cody ran up, and Cassie gave him a slice of raw meat to lure the Cheetah toward him. It worked, and he now had a battle morph. Danelle chose a hyena for battle. And then we came to the tiger place.

"I have a tiger, but it's a Siberian one." Said Jake.

"I love Tigers. But then again I like all animals." I said.

"Uh-oh, we got another tree-hugger on our hands." Said Marco. I pinched his arm.

"Ow! Tree-hugger slash Xena! The killer combo!" I hit him on the back of the head. "I'll be quiet now." He said. Then I acquired the tiger. I felt its power flow into me. I grinned.

"So when's the next mission? I wanna burn some Yeerks." I asked.

"Well, Yeerk activity is calm now, so we get the weekend off. But we need to plan where you guys are gonna stay." Jake said as we walked out into the sun, "But before we are going to do that, you want to go see the dolphins?"

We acquired Dolphins too. Then we exited the pack and hid in a dumpster.

"First morph. Concentrate on the birds you chose." I focused on the red-tail. Actually, I focused on Tobias, because he was a Red-tail. I felt the changes begin.

I shrank. But something weird happened. I actually controlled it. I made it so I was as small as a hawk but I still had all my human features. I was a 2-foot human. 

"Cool! Another morph controller! We should have a contest between the two." Said Marco while he still had lips.

"Marco, I'm two feet tall, but I could still kick your _____." (You know what I said). Then I made the feather pattern ripple up my body, starting feet first. I turned my arms in to wings and my mouth into a beak. Then I turned completely into a bird.

Flying was the best thing that I ever did! It was awesome!

I yelled, doing a flip.

Yelled Danelle.

Asked Marco. From the sky a spotted blur hit him on the back. 

Asked Cody, flapping up to gain more altitude.

I asked him in private thought-speech.

__

< Ax's Scoop. >

He said, peeling off towards the woods.

chapter 4

Rachel offered for me to stay with her and Danelle, but I said no. She shrugged and lent me a blanket for staying in Ax's Scoop. I couldn't carry it while I was flying so I walked.

Said Ax 

"Yes." I said. "You know what? I want to know how things really work. Like Gravity? Or other science-related things? Science was my best subject, I think, when I was in Canada. I can't remember."

He droned on and on. I listened, fascinated. Or actually pretending to listen. I was trying to remember things, anything, from my past.

Said a voice. I looked up and smiled. It was Tobias.

"Hi!"

He asked.

"Sure." I said. "Ax? I'm going flying with Tobias, okay?"

He said.

I took off my blanket and outer clothes. Then I morphed to my Owl. Tobias morphed in mid-air. 

He said.

He laughed.

He said. 

I said, then he headed to his field and I headed back to Ax's scoop. He was sleeping, so I quietly covered myself with the blanket and slept.

I woke up when Ax left. Cautiously I followed, watching him. Another Andalite joined him and they did a thing called the morning ritual. Who was the other Andalite? Then the other Andalite morphed into a red-tailed hawk. Tobias! I guess he thought that since he was part Andalite he should do the morning ritual. I walked up to him.

"Tobias! I have some money, so do you want to go shopping with me, Danelle, and Cody?"

_ He said, trying to make a bow while he was still a hawk. Then he morphed to human and I realized how cute he was and how lucky I was. We walked to the entrance of the mall, where I was going to meet Danelle and Cody. We all walked into the mall together._

"Stephanie, let's go to the bathroom." Said Danelle in a fake-sweet voice. I shrugged and followed her while Tobias and Cody talked.

"What's up with you and Tobias?" she asked. I sighed.

"I think I'm in love." I said.

"Yeah! Now we can both have a boyfriend. Hey, have you thought about our past?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Let's go have a good Saturday!" We joined the guys and we looked around in some stores. At clothing stores we tried on things that we would never wear, and laughed at ourselves. Then we went to the food court and bought pizza. We had a food fight and ended up with all of us running to the bathrooms and cleaning up, laughing all the way. I had about only one slice of pizza. The rest was on our faces.

"Tobias! You only have five minutes left in morph!" I said when he came out.

"Don't worry. I already morphed again in the bathroom." He replied.

"Good. I was worried about you." He laughed. 

"Don't worry about me. This is the best day of my life. Hey, they have a new dance-thingy in the mall. It's the grand opening, so it's free. Let's go!" All four of us ran to it. Right now, "Ride it" by someone was on. It was an alternative song, so we did really weird dances to it.

Come on ride a train,

And ride it

If you feel like dancing

It's up to you

If you fell like getting' down down

The train's comin' thru

The station was Rock it' 67, so it was all pop and alternative. Soon a slow song came on. Cody and Danelle danced, and I wrapped my arms around Tobias' shoulders and danced.

I sit awake

Dozen angel, contemplate my fate

And do we know

The places where we go, when we're gray and old

'Cause I have been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head

And I'm felling love is dead

I'm loving Angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me,

I know that life won't break me, when it comes to call

She won't forsake me

I'm lovin' angels instead

When I'm felling weak, and my brain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

As the felling grows,

She breathes flesh to my bones,

When love is dead, I'm lovin' angels instead

And through it all…

You know the rest. It was the best time of my life. In the arms of the guy I like. Then I lifted my head and saw a tall, blond girl standing there open-mouthed.

Rachel!

"I should have known, Tobias." She walked past us, bumping me so hard that I fell. Tobias leaned down and got me up.

"What's your problem, Rachel?" he yelled after her.

"My PROBLEM? You're asking what my PROBLEM is? My problem is I come here to check out this new place in the mall, maybe go back and get you to come, the guy that I like and I THOUGHT liked me too, only to find you dancing with a FREAKING new girl, who we BARELY know! And you're asking me what MY problem is? Good-bye, Tobias!" she exploded, then she did something nobody has ever seen Rachel do. She broke down and cried, then ran off.

"Whoa." Said Cassie, who was behind her.

"Oookay. So Cassie, seen any new movies?" said Cody. Cassie shrugged.

"Tobias, I admire your courage for supposedly 'dumping' her. Oh, and by the way, you and Stephanie look good together." Then she ran off, probably to comfort Rachel. Tobias laughed.

"Well, we don't have to do your plan, Stephanie." He said.

chapter 5 

The next morning, Ax woke me up when he woke up, and I morph into him. Today I was going to do the morning ritual with him.

We chorused, and we dipped our fight front hoofs into the water.

We stepped back with the same hoof onto the grass.

Spreaded our arms wide.

We all looked to the stars with all of our eyes. Then we bowed low.

We assumed the fighting Andalite pose.

_ To finish, we drew our tail-blades to our throats. Then me and Tobias demorphed to our normal bodies, and back again._

I asked.

Then Ax taught me how to use the clock that Andalites have in their heads. They can tell time like they have one in their heads. He taught me grace and agility, and to always keep my stalk eyes swiveling in all directions. He also taught Tobias the things he didn't know that he was teaching me. Then it was time for the movie.

We flew to it and put on the outer clothes that we had stashed in the dumpster near the cinema. The movie was great, and after, Tobias and I kissed. Only, once again, Rachel was standing there. And she was slightly growing larger.

"You want to steal my man? I'll show you, sneorrffffff!" She said, and before she could finish, she was a Grizzly.

"Hroarrrrrh!" she yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, starting to run.

"Morph, Stephanie, morph!" yelled Tobias. I began to morph to seagull as I ran in the shadows of a deserted alley. When I had my wings, I flapped hard and was up off the ground. Rachel slammed down with all her weight where I was a minute before.

Yelled Tobias as he drifted towards me in his red-tail hawk body. Me, I was shaking like a leaf after my close call. I was shaking so hard I could barely fly straight.

_ She demorphed back to human before any nearby residents could rush outside to see what all the noise was._

Tobias and I demorphed in the woods (well, he morphed to human). He hugged me. I realized I was still shaking. 

"It's okay. Just stay out of her way and you'll be fine."

"She gets MAD when she's mad, eh?"

"Yeah. But at least I still have you."

THE END


End file.
